


Playing House

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Kissing, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Alfred is pretty sure he's been in love with Matt for years, but he's never bold enough to risk their friendship. Not to mention, of course, they're living together, and if it doesn't work out, that's a disaster right? Alfred is about to forget himself and accidentally reveal everything, but will that really ruin anything?





	Playing House

Alfred had met Matt in university- he’d been Alfred’s first roommate. Totally random assignment, but they clicked. They became friends and kept on with each other. All four years of undergrad, they shared a dorm room, and when they moved out to an apartment, it only made sense that they should go in to find something together. It’s hard to find a good roommate that you trust, after all, and they trusted each other more than anyone else in the world.

Honestly, Alfred can’t say when friendship and comradery turned into love.  It happened so slow, and one day Alfred realized he hadn’t even seriously considered going on dates or hooking up at parties in months. Possibly years actually but he wants to think he’s more self-aware than that.  He’s not, of course, but he likes to pretend. Regardless, he woke up one day realizing that his life and his heart had fallen completely into step with Matt- grumpy, amazing, taciturn, shy Matt. How could anyone be around Matt for longer than a week and not be madly in love with him??

Still, Alfred has never dated much, and he’s dated more women than men. Even if he were willing to give his passionate love for Matt a shot, he wouldn’t even know what to do. As it is, Alfred has never been brave about romance and feelings, and he’d never in his wildest dreams risk such a long lasting friendship by bringing something as awkward as feelings into it. It was bad enough that he’d become comfortable enough to off-handedly call Matt “babe, hun, sweetheart, darlin’” around the house. It was because of his mom- he totally blames his mom. She’d been just that variety of ‘honey baby sweetheart’ Southern and it’d rubbed off.

Matt had taken it in stride, and he hadn’t said much about it. So Alfred didn’t consider those minor slip ups to be serious.  

Tonight though, tonight Alfred had fucked up.

He couldn’t help it! In his defense, Matt had been wearing an apron, and he’d been making them a bit Caesar salad for dinner. Dinner that was just for the two of them in a candle-lit kitchen- the power had went out earlier and they were having to make due. Matt was gorgeous in the soft glow of the firelight, and the man- damn him for it- had turned and flashed him a cocky smirk that always comes before a particularly witty teasing remark.

The remark never came because Alfred’s mouth was on Matt’s before he could even think about what he was doing. They almost knocked the candles over with how instantly they were kissing, and Alfred has Matt’s face in his hands as he steals the breath from his lips with kisses. It’s everything Alfred has ever dreamed of- and better still. Matt makes little wet sounds of surprise even as he matches Alfred’s passion.

Nothing in the world could make Alfred feel as amazing as having Matt’s mouth beneath his.

When he finally realizes what he’s done, Alfred releases his friend and takes two steps back. Suddenly, the passion is replaced with a terror, and Alfred feels like he might vomit. Matt stands stone still and stares at him. The silence stretches on, and Matt looks like he’s not quite sure what to do. It’s Alfred that breaks the strange stand-off.

“Oh god fuck, I’m so sorry. It was just so… with the candles, and god you’ve got a strong jaw, and your smile… god I’m so sorry dude. So sorry. I’m gonna—“

But his words seem to finally break Matt out of his surprise, and he’s rounding on Alfred. Suddenly, Alfred is worried that the man is going to punch his lights out for invading his personal space. There’s a dark strange look in Matt’s eyes that Alfred has never seen before, and Matt sounds so ragged and overwhelmed when he finally manages to speak.

“Don’t you goddamn dare…” he says, pausing to pant softly. “apologize for that.  _ **That**_ was amazing.”

And Alfred is pinned in against the refrigerator, and he gasps. This close, he can see that dark look isn’t anger but lust, and his heart skips a beat. He’s frozen in place as Matt’s hands tangle into his hair.

“And don’t call me dude after kissing me that way.”

Alfred isn’t given time to respond to this because Matt is in control of his mouth. It only takes moments for them to be utterly wrapped around each other again. Their kisses are rough and overeager, and their hands move over each others’ bodies. It’s not a chaste kind of exploration, but it’s not done with any kind of end goal in mind. All they want is to touch and explore, because it’s clear now how much they’d both been pining for this.

When Matt’s hand brushes over a sensitive spot on his back, Alfred breaks from the kiss with a gasp and soft moan.  

“What should… oh what should I call you then?” Alfred asks, his hands sliding up into Matt’s shirt to trace the broad chest he’s seen so many times before but never been able to touch.

“Honey,” Matt says against his ear. Alfred can hear the smile in his voice. “Sweetheart, baby… sugar cookie.” He laughs softly after that one- that one amused him the most. “I love it when you do that. It’s…” He kisses at the shell of his ear. “It always drives me crazy hearing you call me those things.”

“Like, horny crazy or like super in love crazy?”  

“Both, always both.”

Alfred thinks his face might split in two if he keeps smiling like this, so he says, “Sweetie pie, you better come’n kiss me again before I go crazy too.”

And so they kiss and touch until they’re red faced and red lipped, until their hair is mussed from wandering hands.

Before they can progress much past making out, though, the lights suddenly come back on. They’re startled by the sudden brightness, and they blink owlishly at each other for a moment as their eyes adjust to light. They finally get a good look at how disheveled they both are.

At the same time, they begin to laugh. Alfred doesn’t think he’s ever laughed so heartily and with such sincere delight as he does in that moment. Perhaps because the sound of Matt’s quiet adorable laughing is making his heart do wild things in his chest.

“We should’ve done this sooner,” he says before he grabs Matt close to nestle his face against the crook of his neck.

Matt accepts him easily, fitting Alfred’s body against him. Then he nuzzles his face in against Alfred’s hair and murmurs softly, “I agree. Much much sooner.”

Nothing could prepare Alfred for how much a sweet chaste kiss to the top of his head affects him. His heart feels like it’s trying to tear its way out of his chest, he’s breathless, and he’s weak in the knees.

But it’s all okay because Matt has him close, and Alfred has never felt safer.


End file.
